fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia/Anime Gallery
Telekinesis.gif|Bora uses Telekinesis Prominence Whip.gif|Lucy and Happy dodging Prominence Whip Gate of the Water Bearer Key.gif|Lucy summons Aquarius Everlue's Diver.gif|Lucy watching Everlue using Diver Earth Bounce.gif|Lucy attacked by Everlue's Earth Bounce Gale Force Reading Glasses.gif|Lucy using her Gale-Force Reading Glasses Letter Re-Arranging.gif|Lucy sees Zekua Melon's spell's activation Sand Explosion.gif|Lucy caught in Sand Explosion Virgo's Forms.gif|Virgo changes her form Gate of the Clock Key.gif|Lucy summons Horologium Gate of the Lyre Key.gif|Lucy summons Lyra Wood-Doll.gif|Sherry's Magic Gate of the Maiden Key.gif|Lucy summons Virgo Gate of the Golden Bull Key.gif|Lucy summons Taurus Force Gate Closure.gif|Force Gate Closure Gate of the Canis Minor Key.gif|Lucy summons Plue Doll Play Attack - Puppeteer.gif|Plue attacks Lucy Gate of the Giant Crab Key.gif|Lucy summons Cancer Carriage and Boar.gif|Lucy about to be taken by Carriage and Boar Roar of Silver.gif|Lucy watches as Reedus casts Roar of Silver Gate of the Sagittarius Key.gif|Lucy summons Sagittarius Angry Lucy.gif|Lucy angry, scaring Natsu and Gray Gate of the Southern Cross Key.gif|Lucy summons Crux Celestial Spirit King's Grand Entrance.gif|Lucy watches as the Celestial Spirit King appears Polygon Teleport.gif|Lucy watches Wolly Water Dome.gif|Lucy inside of Juvia's Water Dome Unison Raid 190.gif|Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid Stinger Shot.gif|Lucy stands next to Bisca Organic Link Magic.gif|Lucy and the others watching Bisca attacked Baryon Formation.gif|Lucy before Bickslow attacks Bai-Bai.gif|Fairy Tail members raise their hands Pain Relieving Perfume.gif|Lucy smelling the Pain Relieving Perfume Gate of the Scorpion Key.gif|Lucy and Aquarius watching Angel summon Scorpio Force Shield.gif|Lucy protected by Hibiki Uranometria.gif|Lucy's Urano Metria Monster Academy activates.gif|Lucy scared by Monster Academy Byro's Storm Liquid.gif|Byro attacks Lucy Byro's Octopus Liquid.gif|Lucy watches Byro's attack Lucy using her Fleuve d'étoiles.gif|Lucy using Fleuve d'etoiles Lucy-Kick-animated.gif|Lucy Kick Sleep Card.gif|Lucy exposed to Sleep Card Dadasu Turn.gif|Lucy attacked by Dadasu Turn Shining Dodoskoi.gif|Lucy attacked by Shining Dodoskoi Lucy Fire.gif|Lucy Fire Gravity Push.gif|Lucy attacked by Bluenote Erza defeats Azuma.gif|Lucy lend Erza her power Ice Make Stairs.gif|Lucy using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Unison Raid of the Sky and the Earth.gif|Lucy and Wendy's Unison Raid Explosion Bullet.gif|Lucy knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Lucy cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Gate of the Goat Key.gif|Lucy summons Capricorn Capricorn attacking Hades.gif|Capricorn helps Lucy fight Hades Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail Unison Raid Command Magic.gif|Lucy hit by Natsu's attack Sand Spear.gif|Lucy defending Michelle Wool Cushion.gif|Lucy saved by Aries Shaggy Pool.gif|Lucy trapped in Jackpot's Shaggy Pool Lightning Bonus.gif|Lucy hit by Lightning Bonus Pyxis' summoning.gif|Lucy summoning Pyxis Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Lucy feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran.gif|Lucy commands Taurus and Scorpio to combine their attacks Hair Shower - Wolf Fang.gif|Lucy against Hair Shower - Wolf Fang Gemini transforms into Lucy.gif|Lucy tells Gemini to transform into her Urano Metria - Gemini.gif|Lucy and Gemini cast Urano Metria Water Cyclone.gif|Lucy hit by Juvia's Water Cyclone Grow Flow.gif|Lucy being sucked in Cosmos' Grow Flow Lava Zone.gif|Lucy affected by Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Lava Zone Terrain Effect Gale Force Wind Zone.gif|Lucy affected by Terrain Effect: Gale Force Wind Zone Terrain Effect Fainting in Agony Zone.gif|Lucy attacked with Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone Terrain Effect Plus White Night Zone.gif|Lucy sees Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Plus White Night Zone Water Pillar.gif|Lucy defeats Uosuke Scorpio blocking the lightning.gif|Lucy protected by Scorpio Water Magic of Eclipse Aquarius.gif|Lucy hit by Eclipse Aquarius' Magic Gottfried.gif|Lucy performs Gottfried Basic Transformation.gif|Lucy sees Mirajane do Basic Transformation Advanced Transformation.gif|Lucy sees Mirajane do Advanced Transformation Kemokemo Fire.gif|Lucy sees Kemokemo breathe fire Ichiya virus5.gif|Lucy watched the Connell family turned into Ichiyas Ichiya virus3.gif|Lucy,Natsu and Happy get away from the Ichiyas Ichiya virus.gif|Lucy and Natsu watched Happy turned into Ichiya Flowing Giant Tree.gif|Team Natsu carried by Flowing Giant Tree Chain Blade Hidden.gif|Lucy somehow manages to avoid Hiroshi's Chain Blade Chain Blade Gunner Mode.gif|Lucy dodges Hiroshi's Chain Blade Exploding Spiral.gif|Lucy hit by Exploding Spiral Landmine Curse.gif|Lucy trapped by Jackal's Landmine Curse Jackal's Etherious Form.gif|Lucy witnesses Jackal's Etherious Form Franmalth's Amaterasu Formula 28.gif|Lucy caught in Formula 28 Lucy's Water Barrier.gif|Lucy using Water Barrier Leo Star Dress.gif|Lucy transforming into her Star Dress: Leo Form Regulus Lucy Kick.gif|Lucy using Regulus Lucy Kick Taurus Star Dress.gif|Lucy transforming into her Star Dress: Taurus Form Earth Wave.gif|Lucy using Earth Wave Lucy Punch.gif|Lucy using Lucy Punch OP 16 - 12 Gates of the Zodiac.gif|Lucy and Yukino summon the 12 Zodiac in Opening 16 Regulus Gatling Impact.gif|Lucy summons Loke to attack her opponents Lucy's Capricon Star Dress transformation.gif|Lucy transforming into her Star Dress: Capricorn Form Lucy's Star Shot.gif|Lucy using Star Shot Category:Gallery Category:Images of Lucy Heartfilia